


Monkey See, Monkey Do

by VividEscapist



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: Crack, Evil Twins, Gen, Humor, Kidnapping, Mad Scientists, Tropes Gone Wild Ficathon, just be prepared, seriously this is complete 100 percent pure crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VividEscapist/pseuds/VividEscapist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry has gotten himself kidnapped again; that's nothing new. But this person doesn't seem to be interested in finding out the secret to his immortality. Plus, they look eerily familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey See, Monkey Do

**Author's Note:**

> This happens some time after the first season—or at least after Jo knows Henry is immortal. Don't take it too seriously.

It’s not that Henry has never found himself strapped to a cold, hard table in a room that can most readily be described as sketchy, before. He’s not that great at subtly and immortality is a pretty tedious secret to carry around. In fact, it would be odd if he _didn’t_ slip up every few decades and end up in the laboratory of some Ponce de Leon wannabe.

So the kidnapped-and-experimented-on routine is nothing new. The strange part starts with the fact that Jo is also here, the mad scientist has been taking explicit care _not_ to kill Henry—like he isn’t aware of the immortality at all—and, said mad scientist is Lucas.

Lucas with a Canadian accent and longer hair.

“How much longer do you think he’ll be with that food?” Jo sighed enormously. “I’m starving. Won’t our blood samples be non-optimal or something with low blood sugar?”

“Depends what he’s using them for, I suppose,” Henry said. “All things considered, though, this is the best treatment I’ve ever received as a lab rat. He gave me a Kinder egg yesterday when you were asleep.”

“Those are illegal.”

“But delicious.” Henry paused. “Have we decided on our final theory for why Lucas suddenly went very insane—”

“—well, more insane than he already was—”

“—and kidnapped us for undetermined human research? It is probably suspicious back at the precinct that we’re both gone, and he’s not.”

Jo hummed. “Somewhat suspicious. I would still look at Mike first. And Lieutenant Reece. I feel like she’s capable of killing all four of us and getting away with it.”

The harsh sound of scraping metal echoed through the room. Then there was a pause. More scraping. Some heavy panting and swearing about “fucking lousy door hinges.” The mad scientist finally entered carrying a tray full of green grapes.

“Here, eat these.” Lucas walked over to Henry’s table, brushed a pile of grapes onto his chest, unlocked one of his hand restraints, then did the same for Jo.

With a resolute nod, he retreated to a chair in the room’s far corner and began eating the rest of the fruit.

Henry fixed the munching man with a hard stare, absently putting grapes in his own mouth as he whispered. “Jo. I don’t think that’s Lucas.”

“What makes you say that?” Jo picked up a grape, giving it a scrutinizing look in the dim light before eating it.

“Besides the fact that his hair grew five inches over the weekend?”

“It was a long weekend. Besides, hair extensions exist.”

“Why would he bother using hair extensions to change his appearance when he’s not covering his face?”

“Just because I’m a detective, doesn’t mean I have all the answers. You solve like half our cases anyway.” Jo threw a grape at Henry.

Henry tried—in vain—to crane his neck to catch it, but the restraints didn’t allow such movement. It bounced off his eye and landed sadly on the floor.

“One, I remembered Lucas is terrible at posing accents. And two, he’s allergic to grapes.”

They both looked at not-Lucas. The tray of grapes was almost cleared.

“Well, he’s not dead yet,” Jo said. “How strong is Lucas’ allergy?”

“We should have our answer within the next five minutes.”

Henry spent most of that counting the seconds, and eating a grape after every twenty-five. Jo threw one at him just as often.

“I thought you were hungry,” Henry said, with a great deal of exasperation. The fruit barrage was becoming tiresome.

“I hate green grapes. That first one was enough for me; maybe he’ll give us lasagna for dinner.”

“If he doesn’t go into anaphylactic shock first. In which case, we are in a tight situation.”

Jo tugged at her other wrist cuff. “Already there.”

Henry glanced at potentially-not-Lucas to verify he wasn’t listening—the man was swearing at and shaking a sealed blue test tube—before speaking. “I mean I’ll probably have to find some way to kill myself so I can go for help to rescue you. And I don’t see any violent objects in arm’s reach. So unless _I_ go into anaphylactic shock,” Henry popped grape four minutes and forty seconds into his mouth, “we’ll have to—”

“Sacul?” called a new voice from outside the room.

Well, not entirely new. But Henry hadn’t heard it for several days. “It’s Lucas! Real Lucas, presumably. Which means this mad scientist was an impostor all along.”

“Oh, figured that out all by yourself, did you? I told you—if anyone from the precinct was going to kidnap us, it would be Reece.” Jo tossed her last grape at Henry’s hair. It stayed there.

The door was pushed open with as much ear-screeching vigor as it had been ten minutes previously. A very confused Lucas Wahl stepped through.

Actual-Lucas looked at Jo, Henry, and not-Lucas respectively, and promptly dropped his head in his hands. “Oh my god, guys. I’m so sorry.”

“Lucas, do you know this man?” Henry asked. “You look remarkably similar.”

“Um. Yeah.” Lucas lifted his head back up. “Sacul, you can’t keep kidnapping my friends. It’s not going to make them like you.”

Not-Lucas—or Sacul, as Henry was gathering that he was called—rolled his eyes. He tossed the blue test tube over his shoulder—resulting in a sharp crash—and stood up from his seat. “I have explained the process to you many times, Lucas. I have no desire for these pitiful people to like me. I simply just need to determine what it is—scientifically—that makes them like you, so I can create my own versions.”

“Yeah, yeah, Dr. Frankenstein. I get it.”

“Um, actually, Lucas,” Jo interrupted. “Victor Frankenstein wasn’t a doctor. He was just a weird college kid who read a lot of books.”

“Jo,” Henry cooed. “I’m impressed.”

Jo shrugged. Or, performed as much of a shrug as she could restrained to a table. “Required high school reading.”

“Yeahhhh. So.” Lucas looked at Jo and Henry nervously. “Seriously, I’m really sorry—he does this all the time. And it’s really getting _old._ ” The last sentence was accented with a great deal of force as Lucas glared at Sacul. “Sacul’s my twin brother and he seems to think that if he kidnaps my friends and experiments on them, he can figure out a way for people to like him too. It hasn’t worked out.”

“Not _yet_.” Sacul said.

“Right. Not with the last fifteen people but I’m sure he’ll keep trying.”

Henry gaped. “This has been happening for _how_ long?”

“Our entire lives, basically. But don’t worry; he’s harmless. He never kills anyone, and he usually puts the victims back after a while.”

“Well, there’s no use keeping duds around,” Sacul grumbled.

“Um, are we by chance, ‘duds?’” Jo asked. “I mean, we’ve been here for like three days and you’ve been angry the whole time, so…”

“Certainly duds.” Sacul looked back over his shoulder at the smashed test tube. “But one day. One. Day.”

“Great, good luck with that,” Jo continued. “But if you’re done with us could we, like, go?”

“Yes, I support that plan,” Henry piped in.

“Oh, certainly, of course.” Sacul dropped back into his chair sadly. “Don’t even pay attention to my efforts and strides in _science_. Don’t pay any mind to the fact that no one wants to be friends with _me_.”

“Uh, Sacul,” Lucas started.

“No. It’s fine. I understand.” Sacul dug through the pocket of his lab coat for a moment, then pulled a pair of keys out and tossed them at Lucas.

Lucas dropped them on the floor, but after a brief struggle, he lifted them up and held them over his head in triumph.

Henry offered a one-handed clap.

“Those are the keys to their shackles.” Sacul sighed. “Just leave me to bask in my misery.

Lucas opened his mouth to respond, then thought better of it, and just shrugged. “Okay.”

Before another five minutes passed, Lucas freed Henry and Jo, led them out of the basement to the street—snagging a handful of grapes from Sacul’s fridge on the way out—and the three set forth walking towards the subway.

“I’m sure if you’d told Mike that you were going to save us from being kidnapped, he would have let you borrow his car,” Jo said. She thought for a second. “Or maybe he would have just driven you here instead.”

“Yeah, I thought about it, but I think one of his kids had a recital or something. It's okay. The subway wasn’t that crowded.”

Henry frowned. “I try to avoid subways as much as possible. One killed me last year and I’m still not quite over the experience.”

“Wait, what?” Lucas stopped walking.

“Oh, right I...never mind. I was joking or something.”

Lucas shrugged. “Whatever.”

“Lucas, is the rest of your family that weird, or just your twin brother?” Jo asked. “Because I’m starting to understand why you’re so obsessed with horror films.”

“Oh, just Sacul. Everyone else in my family is an electrician or something. Perfectly ordinary.”

“Aw, look.” Henry pointed ahead. “We’ve arrived at the subway entrance. Do try to avoid the metal railings.”

\------------------------------

Henry lasted another two days before being re-kidnapped. Abe proclaimed it not one of his better weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my crack fic trash! I hope my evil!twin indulgence was enjoyable.


End file.
